


Chaos in the Pantheon

by Dragonkitty



Category: Greek AU - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek pantheon, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkitty/pseuds/Dragonkitty
Summary: There is war in the Pantheon. The people of Greece and the worlds beyond are suffering in chaos. The one who is believed may change this, is you. It is up to you to climb Mt. Olympus and to speak with the gods, demand in whatever way you can that the destruction below stop.But things are never that simple, and soon you find that there is more going on than meets the idea. With no warning you are thrust into a world of gods, monsters, and so much more. You must go head to head with those you have worshiped and decide how you may save your people. And above all… why you?





	1. Part 1

Thunder boomed above your head as clouds darkened, the simple black sandals on your feet carrying you as fast as could be managed as you ran home. This would be the third storm this month, and the month itself was only half-over. For the time of year it was uncommon to have such chaos thrust into your world. Which would be fine, except your city was still reeling from the earthquake that toppled Ares’ temple. Those who weren’t picking up their homes or burying loved ones had taken to the temples, desperately making offerings and repairing statues.

Your grey robes flew from your body as you hurried to avoid the downfall of water from the heavens above, held together with rope dyed red. The last time a storm like this erupted numerous homes had been struck with lightning head-on. Fires had erupted in nearby forests, and already your people who relied on fishing as you were a coastal city were now out of luck for hunting. Many of the animals fled, and there was one comment made above all else, “The gods are angry.”

At first, your involvement was about as common as anyone else’s. Your family wasn’t royalty and you were adopted. An infant found screaming in the woods, no one had thought to question anything more than a teenage girl giving up a daughter she couldn’t raise. Your parents were more than happy to take you in. But you’d been in the same boat as the rest of the Greeks. You worshipped deities and you had selected your own personal one.

Your mother had tried to push you towards her own goddess, Aphrodite, and insisted that a goddess of romance and love couldn’t be so bad. At a rebellious point, however, you’d swung in favor of Ares. He was intelligent and he was good. Not just a man of pure anger, war, or instability, you saw he was the lesser of the Pantheon. He was the man to be on the correct side of in a fight. His offerings and demands were so simple and you had thought it wise to demand only what was necessary.

However your father’s own devotion fell towards Poseidon, a god who was fair and good, who never went to the extremes of Zeus. He had given the town so much and allowed the coastal city to thrive, it seemed only fair. Your father had robed himself in blues and whites whenever possible, as blues were the rarer of colors, but you had kept with the simplistic grey for Ares. The red you told your mother was for Aphrodite, but truthfully it was just another call to the god you prayed to.

Moments after throwing yourself into the stone house the sky about opened up. A bolt of lightning crashed down behind you, startling you as you walked towards your mother, “Seems I’ve arrived just in time.” Your hair had started well-braided and curled, but had since fallen apart somewhat. 

Hair had fallen by your face as you watched her walk towards you, care and concern on her features, “My dearest…” She was ready to speak to you frankly, but that chance came and left when a group of soldiers came from behind the curtain leading further into the home. One of them you recognized quite well, a patch over his eye from loss in battle. He was a good man and an incredible leader, but you were unsure why Fury would be in your home. He was, of course, named after the Furies. His reputation made sure of that piece also.

What you recognized however was the clothing they were dressed in. Certainly, soldiers in your home wasn’t incredibly uncommon, but such a high ranking official in black and gold was. They were men who prayed to Zeus but it was Poseidon they looked to for wisdom. You had wondered if the gods could have known that. And if they did, would it be held against them?

“Y/N, I’m guessing our appearance here is a bit of a surprise.” Fury kept his gaze on you as he spoke, hardly shaken by the thunder booming and lightning exploding across the sky. Rain poured outside, uncommonly heavy though you hoped with the crops it would be useful. But now… this was strange.

You could only nod, trying your best to maintain your composure in such a strange sort of circumstance, “I was wondering. Should the town not be taken care of?” 

He let off a soft chuckle, one that took you off guard, “We both know that the city will be as resilient as those within it. Which is part of why I am here now, Y/N.” He extended a hand, motioning you to join him as he took a seat in one of the living room chairs. It was wooden, woven cushions allowing support as you sat across, “May I speak openly with you, Y/N?” He placed his feet flat on the stone flooring, his stature relaxed yet somehow still very foreboding. It was now you noticed more of the armor than before. A more finished chest piece, leather on his forearms and legs, and a large sword strapped to his hilt.

Finding his gaze again, nervous, you nodded, “Of course. I’d expect nothing else.” You forced a smile. It wasn’t that you knew him well, or that he knew you, but you knew his reputation. To ask a soldier to be kind in a time of crisis felt like weakness and you were a no one. Weren’t you?

He leaned in, getting closer, “Y/N, as you well know there have been a plethora of events taken place throughout the past few months. Storms, earthquakes, drought in some lands, fires… it appears as though the gods are furious. As you know also we have doubled our efforts at praise and sacrifice. We have given all we can imagine to the temples and prayed until our lips have bled from uttering the words. And yet…” He held his hand out, motioning to the chaos of the storm going on around outside, “This continues.”

He took a breath, “But what we have found, in our time searching, is that while every city is affected, there has been one person to avoid any personal pain or suffering. One person who has kept a family, livelihood, even the temple of their god has been spared any damage in the storms and events. One person seems immune from the destruction wrought forth.” 

For a moment you considered his words closely. You thought about the small temple for Ares you had kept so immaculate in your time not spent working or studying. You considered your time watching the heroes of Ares train and how Matthew Murdock had fought with such power regardless of sight. A gift of Ares himself, he’d said. And you thought about your father’s vessel, saved from damage in the water, your own person that had narrowly avoided more than one terrifying ordeal.

You shook your head, “Surely this is a coincidence, there are others-”

He cut you off sharply, “This is no coincidence and we are slowly running out of options. We have been saved from the ravages of war thus far, but should this continue we may be facing further threats. I am here, pleading with you, Y/N, to speak with the gods of Olympus.” 

His words felt almost hollow as they fell forth with ease. They felt surreal and for a moment you considered that this was just a vivid dream. Perhaps too much wine had sent you into a dream state and now you were imagining Fury telling you to speak with the gods. So you shook your head, “Even if I were to agree, what would you have me do? Wait calmly at the foot of Mount Olympus? Wait for what?” You laughed, nervously, as if in disbelief. Because you were.

Behind Fury your mother was holding the hand of your father who had clasped it on her shoulder. He looked concerned, as did she, and you understood that this was no longer up for a debate. You, a mere mortal, were being summoned to the foot of where the gods and goddesses called home. You… and who were you?

“I wish we had more time to discuss this, Y/N, but I am here out of courtesy. I’d rather it be your choice to arrive at the base than a use of force.” His words drew heavy and you understood the gravity. He was telling you in no uncertain terms you would be at Mount Olympus whether you wanted to be or not. And you had seen what happened to those who refused, or even those who accepted. Some were taken by the gods above and remained away from their loved ones forever. Others were taken and brought back only to be found with a child. This? What was this?

So you clutched at your robes, “How much time do I have to prepare? May I at least pack a bag to bring with me?” You were holding back tears. Tears of anxiety and anticipation, of not knowing what you were giving yourself up to. This was a sacrifice, was it not? 

Fury nodded, beginning to rise once he could see his words had settled strongly, “We are not waiting for the storm to break. Your mother has seen fit to prepare a bag for you.” He motioned to the young woman who did appear quite youthful, though had suddenly aged. At the idea of losing her daughter she had begun to fall apart.

Her mother rose and came back with a brown leather pouch, simple in design, filled with just the basics. As she got to you, pressing it to your hands, she smiled and spoke softly, “There are offerings for every Pantheon in there. There is one more item but… Do not go through the bag until you need to. Keep it safe and keep it close.” 

Her words were cryptic and you didn’t like how they sounded. It was kind of her to put offerings for the gods, but one more item? What did that mean? As the soldiers who had accompanied Fury began to lead you out into the torrential downpour you wished you could ask. You had wanted her to explain what she meant and to tell you she’d see you soon. The truth was, no one knew what that meant. Being chosen by the gods, if that was really the case, meant you were more than just a mortal on earth.

The rain was warm, thankfully, as it worked to immediately soak through. The red dye from the rope bled against the grey fabric clinging to your drenched form. You felt guilty that the gods would see you in such a state of affairs. If they even did at all. Even as you walked with the soldiers in silence, water making any conversation impossible, you felt so self-conscious. It was a surreal experience to be sure. You had lived a life of worship to the gods and goddesses and you had kept a modest world around you.

The walk itself had felt so much longer. You understood as the men stopped just shy of the base there was a terrible fear at the idea of moving forward. None wanted to be present at the gods showing themselves. If this was for you then they were not to be a part of it. Whatever role it was you had, it was a role you played alone. 

Turning you watched as they quickly dissipated, even Fury turning without a word, leaving you at the base of an impossibly large mountain. Around you was wildlife, though the trees appeared to offer little shelter from the rain. At once you felt overwhelmed with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Soaked and cold you leaned back against a large rock, slowly lowering yourself until you were seated on the ground. What sorts of gods would allow this, anyway? What goddess would look down and want a young woman alone and afraid? What benevolent being would allow any of this?

You began to sob as you held your knees to your chest, suddenly so unsure of anything. What if they didn’t even want you? Would you sit at the base of the mountain until you died? Would that be better? If the world was truly falling apart, would this be the best?

Maybe it was the crying that was making you so tired, or perhaps the rain, even as it was beginning to let up. Whatever it was you felt a fog drifting through your own mind, settling down on your body as sleep suddenly seemed so real. And despite the sadness, the pain, the confusion… despite all of it, you slowly nodded off.

_“Is that her, Sam?” Pietro, or Hermes as he was known, knelt down by the soaked young woman with a leather pouch around her torso. He pushed back her hair to see her face, deep asleep._

_Sam, or Eros as he was known to the Pantheon, nodded, “That’s her. They really think we summoned her?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, wings allowing him to flit and float about above Hermes. The man was still crouched, sneakers digging into the ground._

_Pietro sighed, “Mortals don’t always understand. We know she’s important to him but… they’re afraid of her. They know she’s been kept safe. I suppose now is as good a time as any.” He scooped your limp form up in his arms with ease and agility. For him, it was nothing. He was a god, after all._

_There was a smirk from Sam, “Bring her to Apollo first. I have a strong feeling Clint will want to have a conversation. We can’t just dump her at you-know-who’s doorstep. That’s how we got into this mess, anyway. Let’s see if she can’t work some magic those mortals think she has. Maybe she’s got a way with words.” Sam flew further up as Pietro lifted your form._

_Pietro looked as though he were dancing as he lept and glided through the air, spinning and moving with no effort, “That’s a fair point. Apollo first, then we go from there.” He was going up further, pausing once as Sam began to disappear, “Hey, how’d you know that sleep spell would work, anyway?”_

_Sam just smirked, winking the way he always did, and went back to his own home atop Olympus._

_Perhaps it would make things worse, Pietro wondered, but he didn’t know how. No, he knew that you might be the only one able to change the way things were going. You were the one they needed right now._


	2. Part 2

“She’s beautiful…” A voice, a masculine voice, cooed out above you.

“Pietro, don’t. We’re in enough trouble with the Pantheon as it is.” Another voice, a different male voice who was strong yet somehow… soft, rang forth.

The first man scoffed, “I am offended, Sam, that you think that. I’m just pointing out he has good taste. Not a big fan of the mortals, you know. He made an exception for her.”

The world, whatever the world was, was beginning to come back to you. You felt the warmth of blankets beneath you and cushioning, telling you that you were resting on bed of some kind. The sun was warm against your skin though, confusing you from the rain that you’d just been rescued from. 

The last thing you remembered before nodding off was the shadow of a man approaching. Sleep had overtaken you and you had slumbered. Now you were waking, blinking a few times as you tried to make sense of the world around you. It was picturesque for sure, an open room with marble flooring, white pillars around you. The open windows had gauzy white curtains hanging from them, flowing as the wind picked up. Outside, from what you could see, was green and healthy. It was a different world entirely.

“Hey, she’s waking up!” The man who had scooped you up hurried over, watching as you rose from the sheets beneath you. You’d been changed into a far more flowing dress, the red ties still latched to your attire but these clothes were dry. They were a terribly soft and, you assumed, expensive material. Then again, you had a strong feeling you were not in Greece.

The other man came over, his deep brown eyes looking kindly at you, red robes hanging off his body, “Good morning, Y/N. Glad to see you decided to wake up,” a playful smirk danced over the man’s features, bright smile growing after.

Another man danced over behind him and moved with speed you weren’t accustomed to, “I was worried Sam’s spell would be too strong. Welcome to Olympus.” His silver hair almost glittered with the sun and his own smile was soft and sincere. 

Already this felt like too much, “This cannot be real… Olympus? And who is Sam?” You stared at the men curiously, not having considered the obvious.

The man in red robes grinned, “You know me better as Eros, I’m sure. And you know Pietro there as Hermes. Mortals never understand we’ve got actual names.” He chuckled towards Hermes, or Pietro, rather.

The silver-haired man dressed in shorter robes came over and sat beside you. Now you noticed the wings on his sandals, wings that flitted and moved as he did, “Forgive Sam, he doesn’t interact much with mortals. He had to kidnap his own girlfriend,” Pietro gave a wink towards Sam who rolled his eyes.

He threw his arms up, “Man, why you gotta bring that up? I told you my mom was pissed at her! I had to sneak her in,” Sam turned away and walked towards the other end of the glorious room, leaving Pietro next to you.

You shook your head, “Let’s say I believe this, and I’m not sure I do since I’m sure I may have lost my mind, why am I at Olympus?” You had emphasized your own presence. There were so many others who would have been better suited. There was Jessica, the woman with incredible strength who had been endowed abilities after proving her worth to Athena. Matthew Murdock, the man who had been so fearless in battle despite his lack of vision Ares had bestowed him with powerful weapons. Heroes of the gods, and here you were twiddling your thumbs.

Pietro glanced over at Sam who had turned back around. You’d noticed, for the briefest of moments, large wings etched into the dark skin that was visible where his robes didn’t cover. It was best not to ask, “Shall we-?” 

“No. It’s not our place,” Sam sighed as he came back, kneeling before you with a sort of compassion in his eyes you understood would belong to a god of his title, “This is a waypoint, so to speak. A resting area in what will likely prove to be a journey, Y/N. It’s not either of our places to tell you why you are here, but there is someone who can explain the problems of your earth.” He was watching you carefully, reaching out to take your hand as he spoke. His skin was warm and his voice reminded you of something sweet… he was alluring in a strange kind of way, and you realized he was romance. It wasn’t Eros you were attracted to, but he was attraction. He was romance. He was love.

Pietro smirked, “You’re doing it.” The god had been friends with Sam long enough to know when he was using his own powers unintentionally. Pietro suspected, though didn’t say, that it might have to do with why you were present to begin with. He was planting a seed of sorts as he had made it clear all that happened would be of free will.

There was laughter as Sam stood, “I’m sorry. Habits. Listen, you have a journey ahead of you, and as much as I’d like to chat, you appear to be awake and well. Hermes, as you know him, will be your guide.”

You stood was Pietro did as well, shaking your head, “Will I be able to fix the chaos of the world below? You’re both acting so cryptically! I simply want answers!” 

It was rare that a mortal spoke ill to any god or goddess and immediately Sam understood why his friend had been so smitten, “You will get them. Hermes is taking you to, ah… Apollo. He’s a little gruff at times. Don’t let him fool you though, he’s a softie. But give him this.” Eros pulled a large bow from under the bed you’d been on, a detailed and intricate black bow that looked far too beautiful to be used for any kind of combat. 

Carefully you took it, “Shall I tell him it’s from you?” Your eyes raised to Eros as you began to follow Hermes towards a large exit in the room leading towards the outdoors.

Eros shrugged, “He’ll know. Goodluck, Y/N. We all need it.”  
____

Riding with Hermes while awake, you found, was a more daunting task than while asleep. He had offered to carry you once more but it had felt awkward to be held in the arms of the traveler, “Are you comfortable this way?” The two of you had found it easier to wrap your arms around his neck while he held around your waist, using his own powers to help you float effortlessly with him as he guided you.

You shook your head, “In complete honesty, not really, though I feel we’re limited in our options here. I’ll survive.” You huffed lightly, holding the bow in one hand and holding to Hermes with your other. 

He insisted that the ride to Apollo’s temple would be quick though you were skeptical of this. It was such a strange feeling to have met two of the gods already but to hear them refer to one another as friends. Of course, they were friends and family so it did make sense. Part of you had wanted to shake Eros and demand he help you fix things but he was not a god who you sensed was part of the problem. Pietro had scooped you up for a reason and you suspected he would help you in all of this mess.

It was admittedly a beautiful flight to where Apollo lived, the space before you wide open and filled with lush green grass. The sky above was blue and perfect with the sun shining down. It was beautiful. But you could see a dark and foreboding sky that lay in the distance, bolts of lightning visible from your placement in the sky.

He felt your eyes on the sky, “Unrest exists here also. Apollo is considered more of a... peacemaker, if you will. He doesn’t wish to take a side, though I suspect this situation has forced him to do so. You’ll see. We’re here.” 

Pietro was careful as he made his gentle landing, allowing you to let go once your feet, covered in sandals, were pressed against the thick grass. And indeed, before you was a glorious, stone and marble temple. It was incredibly large and intricately engraved. It was stunning.

“You can’t drink the wine, Rocket! You’re seven!” A loud, booming voice echoed out, startling you somewhat as you followed Pietro who was rolling his eyes.

“Like I give a shit! You try being seven for two-hundred years!” It was a young voice but unreasonably loud that followed suit, causing confusion to wash over your features.

Pietro sighed, “Of course. Demeter has been staying with Apollo during this. He’s somewhat of a mediator as well. However, he keeps with him a hero of his own. He found him as a child, devout, praying to him, and took him in. But… he prefers him as a kid, so he’s kept him that way. It’s a weird dynamic.” He shrugged, walking up the large stone steps with you in tow. 

You thought of your times in Greece and suddenly felt so… confused. Gods and goddesses were supposed to be so different from mortals, and yet here they were acting exactly like people you were friends with or lived near. It was oddly grounding.

“Clint! It’s Pietro!” Hermes called out as he walked in, the glory of the inside of the temple not quite settling in yet. It was a home that the wealthiest of the senate could never have dreamed of, and you were here.

A man came breezing through, blonde facial hair trimmed close as his black sandals hit the floor with purpose, “I swear on my own head, if we end this battle it’ll be for no other reason than to get those two out of my home!” He was about to launch into a tirade, though froze once he saw you. And, of course, the bow in your hands, “Eros… Finally made good on his word.” You looked at the bow and quickly handed it over, Apollo (or, Clint) smiling as he took it, “Made from stone only found near the river Styx. Only little bugger smart enough to grab it.” 

He was grinning, watching over the bow, before you cleared your throat, “Apollo? I hate to interrupt your fascination with this gift from Er- I mean, Sam, but I truly must know what’s going on.” Your tone was pleading, and likely the only reason Apollo wasn’t getting angry. That and the bow, of course.

He took a breath and nodded, glancing at Hermes, “Guessing you wanted me to tell her? Demeter sure as shit can’t.” He smirked widely, walking to where you were and placing a warm, calloused hand on your shoulder, “Come with me, Y/N. We’ve got much to discuss. But first… call me Clint.” 

\--

You had followed closely behind Clint as he made his way into a rather large living space, couches and chairs filling the bright and warm hall. There were wine glasses throughout the space and food lying about, food that never went bad. It was a home you’d read stories about and never truly believed you might see.

Clint had guided you to a large, ornate couch, Pietro sitting beside you protectively. Clint had taken a chair adjacent to the couch so he could speak. A small child came in, stomping somewhat as he made his way to another couch, scowl on his face. Along with him strode an incredibly tall man, who you assumed was Demeter. His form was slender and his face passive, eyes looking dark with hair a soft brown. He looked peaceful.

“You tell ‘er yet? Groot thinks Sam should have.” He motioned to the taller individual, one that you felt had a terribly strange name, all things considered.

“I… am Groot,” the man nodded his head solemnly, your eyes raising somewhat, confused as to whether or not it was a formal introduction.

The child rolled his eyes, “No, she was forced up here by her town. No one hurt ‘er, Groot.” The child grabbed a glass that was suddenly filled with wine, beginning to drink at an unreasonable pace. It was confusing.

Pietro nudged you slightly, “Worry not, Printesa. That is Rocket, he’s older than he looks, remember? Also, unfortunately, the only one who can understand him.” 

After Rocket had downed another glass he put it down, full once more, “Listen, sweetheart. We don’t have a lot of time. Clint, you gotta tell her.”

Your eyes were wide as you waited, eager and scared, trying to absorb sitting in a room with those you had worshipped for so long. Those you had idolized. They felt human but they still felt so very powerful. They were gods and you were a mortal sitting in a room with them. It was hard not to feel so very overwhelmed.

Clint leaned in gently, reaching out to take your hand warmly, soothingly, “There is chaos in the Pantheon, Y/N. Your world is experiencing the effects of this chaos and the fighting that has begun amongst us. While some of us wish for peace, this is not what all want and some of the Pantheon are quite… spiteful. Every statue that is destroyed, every temple, there are gods and goddesses who lash out. In return, as you have experienced, there are consequences. Your world has had to pay the price for our fighting.”

Your face turned, sadness falling upon it. The idea that the Pantheon would have so much strife felt surreal. There were stories of disagreements and of course Zeus’ own infidelities, but they were stories, “So why is there fighting, Ap- I mean, Clint. Why would those of you who have so much sway take so little care for those of us below?”

There was a sly smile on his face, “See, this is why we like you, Y/N. You haven’t gone unnoticed by the Pantheon, which… well, has been part of the concern. We selected you because you are a favorite amongst the Pantheon. Hermes has always adored you, Artemis and Dionysus have found you endearing, And Ares…” He took a break, holding your hand more firmly as he kept direct eye contact, “You are here because Poseidon has become at odds with his brother, Zeus. He is at odds because he wants to protect his closest friend Ares. And Ares… well, Y/N… Ares is in love with you.”

It was quiet as he spoke and when he finished a pin could have dropped in the extravagant room. You could feel the energy Apollo was moving into you, his powers suddenly clear. He was trying to calm you. Snatching your hand away, you sat up straight, “There is no way to believe this, Clint! First you bring me here, this world I’ve never even thought to experience, and tell me I am a favorite amongst gods and goddesses I worship! And then you tell me a god is in love with me? Ares, of all gods? The god I have always worshipped!”

Your voice had raised, surprising the room and you stood, “I am Groot,” the god spoke once more and you wanted to strangle him, annoyed at this suddenly.

But Rocket spoke, “He said you gotta believe it. It’s how Ares fell in love, Y/N. He saw how devoted you were, and frankly… he saw how good a person you are.”

Hermes stood with you, a hand on your shoulder, “Y/N, you’re here because you’re the only one who can usher peace. We didn’t bring you here to deliver you to Ares, but we did bring you here to help. We need you. All of us. Will you help us? Will you help those you love below?”

You inhaled sharply at his last words. If nothing else, you had to save your family. Your friends. Those you cared for. And if that meant taking on the Pantheon? Maybe it was the hand on your shoulder, but a wave of courage suddenly rose within you. Your eyes narrowed and you looked at Clint, “Where do we begin?”


	3. Part 3

Clint couldn’t help but smirk at your eagerness, already realizing why the others had been so taken by you. Spirited would have been an insult as there was so much more going on. He understood the enamoring nature of who you were. He understood the impact you would have on a man like Ares so dedicated to his own cause. It made sense.

“Well, first things first, you need to talk to Poseidon. The man’s been so at odds with the other gods he’s neglected most of his duties. If you get him to stand down and assure him you’re working to resolve this, at least one of your main concerns will be dealt with.” There was a raised eyebrow by Clint, as if to turn on a lightbulb in your head. It was true that your family relied heavily on fishing as a source of income and general livelihood. It was also true that despite your father’s heavy dedication towards the worship of Poseidon, there had been almost nothing.

Your face turned into a scowl, “He’s the reason for this? I will most certainly have words with him. God or not, he has responsibilities,” your fists were clenched as you spoke and your eyes narrowed. Pietro only smirked.

He placed a hand on your shoulder, “And words you shall have. Not even Eros has been able to speak with him. Perhaps you can. He’s currently at his own temple on Olympus, which is a rarity. If you’re able to convince him of your goals, there’s a strong chance he’ll return to the waters.” It was true that Poseidon had been busy taking care of his close friend. Ares had shut himself off and warded his own home as best he could, but Poseidon had shielded much of the fighting aimed at him. He was close to Zeus and perhaps the only reason Ares was not banished to Earth.

The importance of your home and your own family had not been forgotten. Your mother’s devotion to Aphrodite might actually work, you had considered, but your father’s devotion to Poseidon would clearly be necessary here. More than that, it would allow at least one strain off of the world below. If you could convince a powerful god like Poseidon to at least free your town of starvation, maybe this task before you wouldn’t seem so daunting.

But what did the future truly hold? You were still absorbing the idea that a god was in love with you; Ares, of all of them. So many prayed to the world above and you had been no different. You recalled days running home as a child after school, hurrying to the temple to offer your time and work cleaning it as sacrifice, even as a young girl. As you aged and matured, you understood the importance of war despite a family of peace. But it was never war itself you worshipped though instead the peace that came with the absence. You prayed for protection and safety.

And always you were found with something red. Be it the tie around your hair or robe, it was an accent you ensured you had. Occasionally you held a piece of a deep pink ribbon in your pockets as a tribute to Aphrodite, a goddess your mother had so worshipped. It was never a reason like vanity, she had said. It was because her love for you and her father was so dear to her. She thanked Aphrodite for such giving of such a valuable emotion. For the ability to give and receive love.

You father was similar with blue, though his own robes were entirely so. He could get away with it, you were certain, due to his job on the boats. Of course during times at sea you prayed to Poseidon to keep him safe as well and in those times you would don blue accents. A piece of you felt guilt for temporarily falling to another god, but some part of you knew, without knowing, that Ares understood. Now you wondered if he truly did.

You had departed from Apollo’s home with a surprising hug from the god and a begrudging nod from the young Rocket. A kind Demeter smiled at you as Hermes put his arms around you once more, lifting into the air, “Are you prepared to convince Poseidon to lay down his charge? Your words will need to carry weight.”

A smirk danced on your features as the wind rustled your hair, “Pietro, you and I both know that Apollo’s touch has endowed me with the ability to speak more clearly now. Just as Eros pushed forth love, and you are pushing forth the longing for adventure.”

Pietro laughed heartily and nodded his head, silver hair sparkling still, “Perceptive! Well, understand we cannot force emotions, Y/N, but we can coax them forth. With you, there’s quite a bit there. I think you underestimate yourself. Just because you aren’t a hero of the gods doesn’t mean you go unnoticed.”

It was something you hadn’t considered. Jessica had undergone extreme training and fighting skills before the Oracle had told her Athena was summoning her forth. The same was true for Matthew who had been dubbed “Daredevil” given his epic feats without sight. Ares had selected one of your closest friends when he selected Matt. Was that purposeful?

The temperature began to drop, the sun beginning to grow somewhat dim as cloud cover made itself known. It wasn’t anything as drastic as what lay in the distance but it was noticeable. You shuddered softly, holding tighter to Pietro, “Are we here?”

He nodded his head forward as a palace that appeared almost crystal made itself known, the structure glittering in what light did come forth. There was the sensation of power that rippled in the air and it was not lost on you. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were without question the kings of the Pantheon. The ocean, the land, and the Underworld. Each their own king.

“There. He’s inside, most likely, and I strongly suspect he isn’t expecting us. Certainly not you. Are you comfortable waiting outside while I go in to find him?” Pietro was concerned about the idea of leaving you alone within the Pantheon, but he had a feeling most of the gods wouldn’t dare try and touch Poseidon in his own home.

Looking down at the glassy palace you nodded, “Whatever it takes. Just, don’t be long. Please.” There was a brief sense of urgency in your words as Hermes landed softly on the stone path lined along the grass. He simply nodded, quickly dashing with an astonishing speed into the home.

Left outside, you looked around carefully. The status adorning his front garden were immaculate and incredible at best. Horses, mostly, which you knew were a strong point for the god. Stories had reflected this, despite his gift of a bull to King Minos. The Minotaur was the result of his wife’s… relationship. You shook your head as the thought came in, wondering what kind of man would do that. And that Aphrodite would help? Well, wasn’t that just oddly human.

You were turned, looking at the white marble statue of Pegasus, the most beautiful of Poseidon’s creatures, when you heard the voice, “Y/N. It truly is you.” Turning, you spotted the man who more than resembled a god. There was a knowing smile on his cleanly shaven face, long, flowing robes covering his form. A similar blue rope your father wore he wore as well, trident held firmly in his hand as though it were a shield rather than a weapon.

You simply nodded, trying to remain poised in the presence of such power, “Indeed, Poseidon. From what I understand, this more than just my life. I am willing to use my own to help others.”

He laughed warmly, stepping forward and gently placing a hand on your upper arm, “Please, Y/N. Call me Steve. And I admire your tenacity in this situation; it’s certainly not an easy one. But you must understand where I’m coming from in all this,” his voice changed, Pietro now beside you, having walked out with him, “Ares is my closest friend. He is my brother, though not by blood. He’s a man I would risk my own life for, just as you would for those you love. I’m here because I have to be. It’s an obligation to what I believe.”

His eyes, an icy blue that truly reminded you of the ocean he called home, looked sharp. He was determined, but so were you, “Which I understand, Steve. But understand that you have abandoned those who worship you, do they not matter? Do the lives of so many not matter to you?” Your voice was both sad and determined. It seemed so unfair he put the needs of gods, those who could care of themselves, above the people who gave their entire existence for him.

Steve frowned, “You’re referring to your father.”

You snapped back, “I’m referring to everyone down on Earth! You sit in your castle and doubt who we are! Nothing more than meager peasants worshiping gods above! I am here because we are all so much more, and I am here to fix what none of you can!” Your voice had raised to a level not even you were sure about. Adrenaline surged through your blood and you felt the emotions that you had held back come surging forth.

Pietro stayed still, watching the scene play out. He was unsure, really, how Steve would react. For a god of the ocean his own emotions typically stayed solid. He was rigid, however, and he was powerful. He was not a god you snapped at.

But his face changed, turning as he frowned, “Maybe you’re right. We’ve been going about this from a fighting standpoint. I’m used to defending my brother who knows only war. Maybe it’s time to let someone else help.” His face turned back again towards you with a solemn look in his eyes. You imagined a god admitting he couldn’t fix something wasn’t easy.

“I’ll tell you what. If you can promise me that you will do everything in your power to fix this, I’ll go to Earth this second and ensure your people are met with food. Especially your father.” He threw on a soft smile, clearly easing up on his own demands despite the pain it was causing him. Steve was a man who understood doing what’s right doesn’t always mean doing what’s easy. He saw in your eyes the fire that Ares saw. He could see you were out to end this fight, whatever the cost to you, to save those you loved. To save the Pantheon. It was something perhaps he wasn’t meant to do.

You nodded your head firmly, “I swear to you, Steve. Just as I’ve prayed to you for my father’s safe return and you’ve granted me that so many times, I will ensure your own friend is kept safe as you’ve protected my family.” He was a god, but he was a giving one, and you knew it. As angry as you were there was no denying he had played a part in your father’s consistent good fortune. A part of you had understood that when he mentioned him. He knew.

Holding his trident firmly he bowed his head slightly, “Then you know what’s next. It’s time you visit Ares. I know you’ve had a long journey, but he may be the most important stop right now. You know I’ll keep guard over you, and from what I understand, Clint’s the one who sent you here to begin with. Not all the gods of Olympus may be on your side, Y/N, but the ones who are will work to end this and ensure you’re kept safe.”

It felt intimidating to hear such words, but you understood. You had wondered in part what you might say to the god of war, the man you had personally prayed to. How did you greet a man you worshipped? Did he look like the statues? Was he perfect and glorious? Was he terrifying? Was his rage like the fire that burned every brightly at his temple? And what did he expect of you? So many of the gods took wives or lovers as though it were nothing. You hoped Ares hadn’t expected the same.

Poseidon’s eyes fell to Pietro, “Unfortunately, kid, you’re going to have to stay behind. This is a journey she has to make alone.” Your stomach dropped at this idea, not sure if you were ready to leave behind your guide in this journey. But there wasn’t much of a choice was there?

“Then how do I get to Ares temple? Shall I walk?” You placed your hands on your hips and eyed the man that was grinning widely.

“Oh, now I see it. I know why he loves you. I get it. A woman afraid of nothing… I don’t think you understand the power inside you, Y/N. Maybe this journey is for you, too.” He chuckled slightly as he made his way towards the Pegasus statue you had been eyeing. Raising his trident, he gently touched the horse so associated with him, the statue coming to life.

Wings spread wide and glorious, the horse lifting to its hind legs as it neighed loudly, proud and triumphant as only the mythical creature of a god might be. You were standing back in awe, unable to see Pietro’s smirk as he watched your reaction, “I’m to ride Pegasus to Ares?”

Steve walked to the horse who had calmed and relaxed, stroking her white hair, “She’ll guide you. She knows the route and she’ll keep you safe until the gate. But once you’re there, you’ll need this,” as if out of nothing, Poseidon drew forth a large item wrapped in cloth, “Don’t open it quite yet. Once you get there, you’ll know what to do.”

What was it with gods and their gifts, you wondered? But you had decided not to ask, instead allowing Hermes to lift you onto the great steed, gaining your balance carefully as you held the package against yourself and the horse, “Steve… thank you. Truly. I promise you I will do what I must to bring peace. I will prove myself to the Pantheon.”

This time it was you bowing your head, Steve’s smile widening as he understood even more Ares’ infatuation. He was a man of power and war, but you were strength of a different kind. You were courage built from a woman who was simply born with a power most could never understand. You were a child of unknown origin, but you were so much more. You had lived a life unafraid of the world and still willing to trust in others. In the gods. You had come so far, and Steve understood why. Apollo understood why. Demeter, Hermes, Eros, and even Rocket.

You were so much more than a simple woman of Earth, and the god of war was in love. Now was the time to ride and greet your fate head on.


	4. Part 4

Steve hadn’t been wrong about Pegasus knowing the way, the creature beginning to move without being told as much. Pietro had been hesitant about letting you go, though Steve had reassured him it was necessary. You had a strong feeling Ares wasn’t the type to let a host of gods, goddesses, or anyone else for that matter to come traipsing into his palace.

But it felt nice to be moving on your own. You were tired, exhausted even, but this leg of the journey was yours to make. And it was reassuring to know that soon your father would be pulling in nets upon nets of fish and other marine life. You could see him smiling brightly, the ocean calmed as the water splashed against his weathered features. He was grinning like a madman knowing his family would be cared for.

Below you could see Poseidon reigning once more in his kingdom of the ocean, trident in hand as he guarded and watched over not just your father but all those you loved who relied on the ocean. He was ever ready and ever knowing. You felt the warmth of your mother’s love as she allowed her anxieties about her wandering daughter to part slightly at the good fortune. She would know it meant the gods had listened. It meant you were safe.

You were startled from your thoughts at the darkness and rumbling that began to crawl forward. Ahead you could make out the stunning temple that belonged to Ares. Deep, dark marble was carved heavily, planted on the ground in a way that made it look so solid. The grass was green, but with the blocked sun there was a gloom that seemed to tread over it. The lightning and rain appeared to stop before where Ares’ own home was, and you guessed it was Zeus being kept at bay. At least, from what you knew. 

Pegasus appeared to sense your anxieties as they grew, neighing softly and shaking her head, as if to reassure you that there were no dangers here. But how did you greet the man so in love with you? Had he seen you all those times, racing home from classes to clean the temple you so worshipped? Had he watched you as you lay in bed, sleepless nights, staring out your window at the stars and wishing for strength like he had? And did he know it was simply strength, and not power, that you wanted? Could he feel how strongly you prayed to him for peace? 

The horse began to descend and you were grateful. Enough time in the sky for one day, you had a strong feeling that this was your final stop for the day, at least. Your journey was not over, but you needed to see Ares. You needed to speak with him.

Stepping off of the horse, your sandals hit the lush grass that felt cold beneath the darkened sky. What shocked you most was the landscape nearest the temple. Grass didn’t grow closer to the dark marble steps, and instead there was armor and weaponry scattered about. Rusted chest places, broken helmets, spears and swords planted deeply into the ground like trees. There was no, blood, however, and no sign of struggle. You understood that instead this was Ares own shrine to the fallen warriors. These were the items of men and women who had given their lives in Ares’ name. He was celebrating them.

Curious, you stepped closer, stopping abruptly, however, when you heard it; deep growling and snarling came from behind the shadows of the temple. You realized how tightly you had been gripping the cloth-covered package in your hands, eyes wide as you forced yourself to move forward. A dog, larger than Pegasus that had guided you here, stepped forward. Its fur was grey and white with sharp teeth on display as he stepped towards you. Each foot padded against the ground, avoiding the battle items beneath.

You felt your own breath catching in your throat, your form steady however. You were going to see this through, come Hades or high water.

As the dog approached, a hound it felt more like, you unwrapped the cloth on instinct. It felt right. You knew. And as it unwrapped the hound began to settle somewhat until the large slab of raw meat lay visible. Its eyes, a deep green color, stayed focused and the deep rumble he emitted did not entirely die down. But you were not going to throw the meat and run. No.

Stepping closer, you spoke, “Steady, creature. I am not here to hurt you. I mean no harm.” Your words felt as though they might crack but you remained steady. Carefully, less than five feet away, you were staring up at it. Muscles hulked down and he watched you, though his air seemed much less threatening. 

Another step, and the creature suddenly sat on its hind legs. It appeared to be waiting for you now, curiously so, as you closed the gap with ease. Your robes glided along the ground, carrying no dirt despite the earth it touched, your hands shaking less as you held the meat out, “And you mean no harm, either, do you?” A soft smile touched your lips and the dog appeared to relax at once. 

You carefully reached up and allowed the canine to take the meat, which it did gently, moving away from you carefully as he lay down to eat it. He looked content as he began to chew at the food Steve had thankfully brought for you, and you couldn’t help but let out a long breath. Tension had built in your body and at once it was releasing.

“You came…” A voice suddenly pierced the world before you, a sharpness that rang forth, commanding your attention without meaning to. Your eyes turned and you saw him as he walked down the mighty steps of a temple that, while not nearly as glorious, felt so much more powerful than the others you had seen. The man that walked carried himself with a kind of heaviness, deep red robes the color of blood draped over him. But what you noticed beyond his clear strength was the metal arm on his left side. It was glittering, even in the cloud cover of his kingdom. It was strength.

You knew without being told who this was. This god with dark hair falling by his face, grey eyes that shone through a sort of darkness that had tainted him, darkness he fought hard not to let control him. He was a man who knew war but longed for love, “Ares. Of course, I have spoken to many, and I came- that is to say, I’ve come-” your words were getting lost and you were having trouble identifying why. You’d met so many gods in such little time, why was he so difficult?

He continued to walk closer, “Arete has frightened many off. I’m pretty sure no one has ever been brave enough to hand him food as closely as you have. Not even Poseidon,” he grinned lightly, a grin that melted your heart.

Courage wound its way back into your chest and you shook your head, “Why me, Ares?” Your voice was pleading as you stepped towards where he was.

His eyes fell, face looking sullen as he walked towards you also, “I am so sorry, Y/N. I… I didn’t realize what falling in love with you would do.”

Without realizing it you snapped, “Falling in love? Ares, you and I have never met!”

His eyes lifted towards yours and at once locked on, “But I’ve known you for so long. The days where you’d sit at the docks waiting for your father, praying to Poseidon, I would listen. I watched you begin to hunt on your own, stand up for your own city. I’ve seen your beauty for so long and kept my distance. If I had known the cost of all this, I’d have planned better. Trust me.” 

They were not words you’d been expecting, honestly. You supposed it was sort of strange to know the god as intimately as you did from text, while he did in fact know you well, “This can’t continue, Ares-”

“Bucky, please. Call me Bucky.” He finally arrived at where you were, his right hand reaching up to stroke your cheek gently. 

His own powers might have been of strength and war, but he could have been love itself given how you felt right now. A wave of emotion tore through you at his touch and you felt it all. His warmth, his strength, his compassion and kindness, his care. You could see him defending the cities below as best he could while still working to keep Olympus from falling apart. You felt his grief and you understood.

“Bucky… this must stop. There is so much pain below and so many are suffering. What can I do to fix this?” Your voice once more was pleading but you were so willing to beg. Anything to stop what was going on below. You doubted it ended with Bucky, but he might have an answer.

A soft chuckle left his lips, “Just as I remember you, Y/N. You claim that the others are the heroes with abilities, but you’re so much stronger than the rest. Do you see that?” He was referring, of course, to the times on Earth you had cursed at yourself for not having the powers others did. 

You shook your head, “Why are you doing this?”

He looked suddenly distraught, his hand dropping from your face, his warmth with it, “It’s not a choice, Y/N. I wasn’t going to steal you away like the rest of them. I wanted to give you a choice. I told Zeus of my intentions and he was… furious. He demanded I let go of my feelings and ignore you. But I can’t! I can’t just let you go, Y/N! Do you know what it feels like, when I look down and see you?”

His face had almost contorted, the pain clear as his voice rose, “I see perfection when I look down from my temple. I see your devotion, what you’ve sacrificed! I have been there when you’ve felt the most alone and I have wanted for so long to hold you. Zeus has no right to tell me I can’t love you! And believe me, I have tried. You are more than just a ‘crush’, or someone I want to sleep with, Y/N. I’m not like the rest of the Pantheon. I truly love you.”

His admission had given you pause, and there was no denying it. So many stories littered Earth of gods and goddesses who had taken lovers and fled soon after. You knew some were true, and others just a thing of legend, but Ares seemed so sincere. He was a man caused grief by his love, enough that he’d risk his own life and his own future to simply refuse to renounce his love for you. 

Surprising even yourself you had walked to where Bucky was, placing a hand on his strong shoulder, “But other people's’ lives are now at risk, Bucky. Steve, Clint… not just us mere mortals,” you smirked slightly. 

He reached up, taking your hand and moving in closer. It was intimate, especially for someone you still felt was so new, “And here you are, through it all. Stay with me, just… long enough to understand what’s going on. I can explain what I know, and we can discuss a course of action. God of war and all, I’m pretty good with strategy.” He grinned as well and it caught you off guard.

It was undeniable, the chemistry that was already at play. He knew you, in every intimate detail that one might imagine, and you found yourself wanting to know the same about him. A man you already worshipped was now holding your hand, feeling him as he placed his metal hand on your waist, playing with the rope of your robes, “Red, always the color red… you’ve always been my most devoted of followers.” 

He leaned in slightly, his breath hot against your skin as you felt yourself crumble beneath him. A god of war and yet so much more than that, everything you had wanted and never been able to find in the mortals below. Not even the heroes that won affection of the gods could have wooed you, and none could have made you feel the fluttering inside of you. 

Your own hand reached up and danced along his cheek, over the unshaven jaw and then against his neck, “I have always been yours, Bucky.”

There was no hesitation as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, closing his eyes as he wrapped you up in his strong arms, keeping you safe. Your lips pressed hungrily back against his and the passion was nothing but your own. There was no magic, no powers in this moment. It was the need of a god who had watched for so long as the woman he loved lived a life below. It was a woman who had so long desired Ares in ways she couldn’t have understood, but did now. 

The kiss… the embrace felt all but too brief as he pulled away, almost painfully, resting his forehead against your own. His breath was hard and so was yours, holding to him gently but with no plans on letting go, “I will ask nothing of you while you are here, Y/N, except that you help me to end this. As long as you’re with me, you’re free. Do you understand?” 

His words held weight, and it was weight you did in fact understand. So you nodded gently, “I do, Bucky. And I will do everything in my power to save not only you, but my family and those I love. I’m with you, Bucky.” 

You opened your eyes warmly, holding to him still and knowing what this meant. It meant you were walking into battle with Bucky, knowing there was more than just a little risk of life and limb. You would use your strength and the love you held for Bucky. This was not a god you were going to let go of so willingly, and if that meant facing Zeus himself, then you would.

When Bucky pulled away gently you felt yourself wanting to grab him back. But he smiled, “We’ll have time later. For now, you must be exhausted and you must be hungry.”

You were going to argue that those were things that could also wait, though in a moment you were scooped up into Bucky’s arms. He was grinning as he carried you, taking large steps up the stairs and into his temple. It appeared to be no trouble at all for him as he stepped through the large entrance into the well-lit hall, torches and candles lining the chambers. 

“You know, I’m capable of walking.” You raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly unafraid of giving your well-known attitude to a god of the Pantheon.

He laughed, a smile lighting up his face, “I’m aware. I just like holding you. I’ve dreamed of it for so long. Are you going to deny me that?” He looked down, his eyes shining in the light of the home before you.

A flush crossed your cheeks and you smirked, “I suppose not. Just don’t expect it to be a regular occurrence.” 

As he walked, you were able to soak in the world before you. It wasn’t surprising how much of his temple was marble and metal, but the light inside was a bit surprising. You knew that were the sun shining it would have been glittering inside, though as it stood the firelight did enough to make the world sparkle. He had paintings of the other gods and goddesses, depictions of battles he wasn’t in. It was a home devoted to others and it was a man who you had a feeling was not always used to being worshipped himself.

When he did let you down, warmly and comfortably, it was in the living room, food lining the tables and luxurious couches and chairs throughout. It was the living room of a god, certainly, but he was waiting on you as he stepped back, “My home is your home. Now come, feast. And rest. And once you are comfortable, perhaps we can discuss what’s next.”

In your life, living in the temple of a god had not been something you’d imagined. You had pictured yourself learning to fight and running into battle, you had found yourself wanting to protect and defend others. You had tried to prove yourself as a child, as a teenager, and as an adult. Your life had been made of wanting to be something even with nothing.

Standing in the living room of a god whom you understood now you were just as in love with, it began to sink in how different this world really was. You were no longer cleaning the shrine at a temple or helping your father reel in fish. Now you were basking in the warm glow of torchlight and candlelight in the home of a god. You were going to be asked to step up and protect those who could not fight. You would be asked to stand before the Pantheon itself and ask them to lay down their weapons.

You would become a hero of your own.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... this isn't NSFW per se, but you might blush if reading in public... it gets close.

The next day or so had been spent in bliss. Bucky had doted over you in ways you imagined the gods had been doted over themselves. He had initially brought you plates of food, food that tasted beyond delicious. He had given you a room and privacy, of course, wanting to respect any and all boundaries you had. But that first night alone in your room you had found it difficult to sleep.

The bed itself was plush with blankets and pillows, gold trim and deep red coloring the cloth. The room was open with wide windows exposing the outdoors. There was no glass nor any cloth keeping the world out. The storm clouds had dissipated since nightfall and it had left you with a view of the sky beyond imagination. Stars decorated the black backdrop and you had stared calmly out the window. But it wasn’t enough. You weren’t tired.

And he felt it, of course.

Sitting now in the windowsill, a place designed to be rested in, Bucky strolled up to you with a smile on his face, “I wondered if you’d sleep. Olympus has a sort of strange pull to it. Most mortals typically still rest, though it appears you aren’t like most,” he smiled and reached out, his hand gently brushing your cheek.

You smiled warmly, waiting for him to take a seat by you, “When did you realize how you felt about me? I mean, before all of this happened, what was it that made you realize you loved me?” Honestly, you’d been curious. Of all the mortals in the world it seemed strange that he should find you. So many did worship Ares and so many were women just as devoted. And those who were often were so much stronger than you. Sure, you had trained, but many had bested you.

Taking a seat by you he made sure to be close enough to be touching, running his fingertips up and down your exposed calf, adoring the soft skin. He appeared to be thinking, turning to look at the stars as well, “For a long time I found you endearing, truly. When you were young you’d trip over your own two feet to get to the temple before the rest,” he chuckled, remembering watching you tumble, grimace, and get back up and continue to run.

You felt yourself turn red, “You really did see everything. Oh, gods…” You laughed, shaking your head and pushing back your hair.

Ares smirked, “I remember when you were about eighteen, bathing in one of the springs alone during the summer. I remember you singing a war song, probably not even aware you were calling to me, but I remember it. Your hair was down, soaked, and you heard a noise come from the forest. I could feel your heartbeat quicken, your eyes widen and your body tense. You froze but made no effort to conceal yourself. I remember it because when you took a step towards the noise, you had uttered my name.

For a moment I had considered you were hoping I might protect you, and I had considered it, but I realized quickly when the fawn stepped out and your heart sunk, you had been praying for me.” His eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that called of battle and fighting, locked onto yours warmly. It was enough to make you shiver.

You remembered that moment vividly. There had been stories of women greeted by the gods of the Pantheon and you had wondered what it was like. As you had been exploring yourself, your own desires beginning to arise, you had found yourself drawn to Ares. He was a god, and he of course could never want a simple mortal like you, but you had wanted him. You had hoped that perhaps he had been waiting to step out and take you, make you his.

Ares rough, warm hand gripped gently to your leg, “It was then I realized how I felt. It was more than a physical desire for you, Y/N. It was a need. I felt all of those pieces of you and your devotion. I found myself spending more and more time watching you alone, and honestly neglecting some of my duties. You’re just… do you understand how absolutely beautiful you are, Y/N? Not just physically, but all of you. Your compassion, your drive, your humor, your body…” Bucky’s hand began to drift further up the gauzy white dress.

There was suddenly a hunger building inside of you that you hadn’t recognized before. Of course, Ares was a beautiful man, a god. He had the sculpture and physique that had made you wonder why mortals had even been an option. And that he found you… beautiful? Ideal? All of you? He had his pick of mortals, demigods, and immortals and yet here you were.

His words grew quieter, “Is it OK that I touch you?” His eyes were pleading but he was respectful. So many gods took what they wanted; that wasn’t him.

Shivers ran through your body and for a moment you felt your skin might be electric. You felt your voice, tiny and quiet, breathe out the words, “It’s more than OK.”

Bucky drew closer as you spoke, his hands pushing up the gauzy fabric of your dress and against your warm skin. It was heaven as he leaned in and once more pressed his soft lips against yours. Your eyes closed and you wrapped your arms quickly around his neck, falling into the kiss.

It took mere moments for his tongue to press forward, gaining entrance to your mouth and finding your own tongue. He was desperate and he was ravenous as he used one of his hands already against your skin to lift you with ease off of the windowsill. You might have gasped had you not been melting into him, feeling him carry you and gently drop you against the bedding. 

He paused once you bounced slightly, looking down at you as he stood. Your chest rose and fell sharply, watching as his eyes danced over your body with a need he didn’t know a god could have. He was savoring all of you as he removed the top part of his robe, letting the red fall to the floor. 

This time you did gasp as you watched his perfect form lit by the soft glow around you in the room, unsure it was even really happening right now. But he was smiling as he looked down, beginning to carefully lower himself over your smaller frame, “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on,” his words were hushed as his lips were brushing over yours with his words. You felt them soak into your body and take it in. Was this magic? Was this simple chemistry? 

Now it was you searching out his lips, pressing hard and hungrily as you drew him back him, hands reaching around and gripping to his back. You could feel the metal, warm now as the two of you had been pressed together, his skin even warmer. He tasted delicious, better than anything or anyone you might have tasted before. He was intoxicating. He was necessary. You needed him.

His lips left yours and quickly he began to press slow, warm kisses along your jaw and down your neck, his tongue dancing out to taste your skin. His hands worked the fabric of your dress as he began to pull down one of the straps, his lips leaving your skin for but a moment, whispering breathily into your ear, “Stay with me, Y/N…” He was begging, pleading in a moment of weakness for you to remain. And you didn’t consider it, only that you wanted all of him, in every aspect. You wanted him physically, emotionally, and spiritually. He had all of you without even trying.

You smiled, biting your lip as he pressed hot kisses once more against your bare shoulder, “Yes, Ares…” You supposed calling him Bucky was more friendly, but Ares was how you were showing him that you were his. Entirely. He was your god. 

A hot growl formed deep in his chest as you understood what the title did to him in this kind of situation, a sharper tug from his other hand tearing the strap of your dress on the other side, hardly caring about torn fabric. He needed you, “Take the dress off.” 

It wasn’t a command, though it was firmly stating, his words filled with longing as he began to undo the bottom of his own clothing, the wrap almost immediately falling to the side of the bed. You fidgeted only slightly, the dress easily sliding downwards and off, Bucky gripping at your exposed skin once it was. His metal fingers dug warmly into your thigh, clearly trying to force himself to keep his body contained. But you could feel him, throbbing and hard, pressed against you.

Your own desire would be clear as his other hand reached up and ran his fingers through your hair, gripping just hard enough to force your head to the side, exposing your neck. He was quick to return his lips to your skin and drink you in, lips and tongue exploring your soft neck, a few nips as well, eliciting short gasps from you.

You felt your legs begin to spread apart, the wetness almost too much to bear without him inside of you, gripping hard to his back, feeling every muscle, every scar, every bump and divot. You could feel him readying himself, getting closer to finally-

“Hey, Y/N, I was looking for Ares but I- Oh GODS! Oh my- Ok, no, nope, I did not need to see that ever in my life!” The man who had burst through the door, unassuming and uncaring, was Sam from before. Eros. He was already covering his eyes as he moved for the door, bumping into the wall as he tried hard to find where he’d come in.

Bucky almost fell off of you, a shriek of shock, surprise, and honestly agitation popping out as Bucky grabbed his clothes and covered himself enough, “Sam! Do you even know what knocking is?! Besides, isn’t this what you do?!” 

Sam still had a horrified look on his face as he found the door, running out, “Don’t mean I wanna see your naked ass! I’m waiting outside, get your damn clothes on. Both of you!”

Once Sam had left, Bucky sauntered to the door, closing both of the large, dark oak doors, once more allowing for privacy. He looked beyond frustrated, though was more disappointed his moment with you had been ruined, “Are you OK, Y/N?”

He gently made his way back to the bed where you lay naked, a bit shocked. You nodded your head as he reached out to brush hair from your face, “I’m fine. Just… disappointed I suppose. Can’t say I’ve ever been so excited for much else in my life.” You grinned, watching as Bucky’s own face turned to a grin. Already the two of you appeared so connected, and it was nice. It was reassuring to know you had someone. And not just anyone, but Ares. The God of War. A god of the Pantheon. A hero. 

You rose to put on your clothing, making Bucky smile more than just a little as you slid on the elegant, gauzy, flowing red dress. It was a crimson color with golden rope to tie it together, a dress that somehow showed off your curves and yet managed to give you an ethereal look. Bucky had a similar top and bottom wrap for himself, though with gold buckles and clasps rather than ties. His was one of a warrior, going so far as to put on a metal breastplate.

Opening the doors Bucky, held your hand warmly, finding Eros pacing on the steps, Hermes close behind, “I told him not to waltz right in. Eros seemed to think nothing would be happening. Stupidest god of love I’ve ever met.”

Sam tossed Pietro a look of annoyance, scowling somewhat before turning back to the two of you, “Y/N, Buck, we need to get moving to Aphrodite. Things have changed.”

A look of concern crossed Bucky’s features and he shook his head, “What do you mean, things have changed? What does that even mean?”

Pietro looked to you, though Sam kept his eyes on Bucky. He contemplated being a smartass for the next part, though decided against it, “Something happened with Poseidon and Zeus on Earth. Steve decided to go back after talking to Y/N, which he was supposed to do anyway,” his eyes kept firm on Bucky, making sure he didn’t become unreasonable, “and while he was there a fight broke out. Steve is fine, he’s staying on Earth to help with the mortals, but it’s escalated. We need to see Aphrodite.”

There was a sinking feeling deep in your gut, though you couldn’t place why. Steve had said he would be going to keep an eye on your father and mother, but what if he hadn’t? But what if he had been in an entirely different part of the country? What if it wasn’t even near your family? 

Your eyes looked at Ares, gripping to his hand and arm now, terrified, “We have to speak with her. If Aphrodite is willing to hear us, I must speak with her.”

Sam inhaled sharply, nodding his head to the side, “Aphrodite is on good terms with Athena and Zeus, so she’ll know more. But she’s not gonna talk to you, Y/N. She’s gonna talk to him.” Sam motioned to Bucky who was staring at the ground. He knew that it was going to have to be this way. You’d be at risk, being near Aphrodite without a formal introduction, but she was one of the only ones on the Pantheon willing to hear both sides. She was mostly to herself, which was why Zeus had preferred speaking with her. And her influence. She had once had such sway over Bucky. He had hoped it might remain. He had hoped for more, to be sure.

Looking over at you, Bucky turned to face you, “We’ll all go. I’ll head in first and Hermes and Eros will keep watch over you. When it’s safe, you’ll know. Aphrodite has a flair for the dramatic sometimes,” he smiled, leaning down to press his lips gently on your head.

It was hard not to be afraid, even as the sun was beginning to rise in the distance, the world before you dark still but moving towards light. You had faith in the man holding to you, and faith in the gods that had been so focused on helping you further. Hermes was of the Pantheon, and Eros of course was not a member so much as a sub-member, given his ‘boss.’ 

But you were not afraid, at least not for yourself. You needed answers and it was time to begin to approach the Pantheon in full. Now it was time to greet Aphrodite.


End file.
